DNA Doomsday
DNA Doomsday is the season 8 finale of Noah 10 Matrix Unleashed. Episode We see a small ship orbiting Earth. The camera pans in and shows Albedo sitting in front of a mirror. "I hate my life. Stuck behind a hideous face, powerless, a physical wreck. *Sigh*" Albedo said. "I believe I can help you." Said a voice. Albedo quickly looked back. It was Retaliator! "Who are you?" Albedo asked. "My name is Retaliator. I can help you beat Noah Segurason." Retaliator said. "Huh. A Mechamorph. Thanks but no thanks. We Galvan know your limits." Said Albedo. Retaliator took off his Mechamorph armor, revealing him as a Galvan in a blue jumpsuit. "I'm not Mechamorph. I'm a Galvan, too." Said Retaliator. "Welcome aboard. Now what's your plan?" Albedo said. MEANWHILE ON EARTH. Noah and Kierra are riding their bikes. "I just can't believe he exploded." Said Kierra. "Meh. It was predictable for me. Still a good movie, though." Noah replied. They stopped in front of Kierra's house. "Okay. See you tomorrow." Kierra said. "See ya." Noah replied. Noah started heading back to his house. Suddenly, though, Noah got a call on his Matrix. It was Max. "There's something up at the park. Go check it out." Max said. Noah rode back to Kierra's house. She was already outside. "I know. Look." Kierra said before Noah could speak. Noah and Kierra looked up. There was Albedo's spaceship. It was floating above the park. The two got back on their bikes and rode to the park. They got off their bikes and walked under the ship. Albedo teleported down. "Albedo. What do you want?" Noah said. "Oh you know, a gallon of milk, a pack of strawberries, revenge, the usual." Albedo replied. "Well that's not gonna happen." Said Kierra. "You've met a guy named Retaliator, right? Then I'm sure you recognize this." Said Albedo. Albedo pulled the Mechamorph armor cube out of his pocket. He pressed a button and it morphed around him. He was now a red, Matrix-less Upgrade. "Upgrade! I couldn't resist." Albedo said. "So you can use Mechamorph powers again. Well, I can Upgrade stuff better." Noah said. Noah transformed. "Upgrade!" Kierra whistled. Ship came trotting over to her. He jumped onto her and morphed into the Ship Armor. "Let's go." Said Kierra. Albedo charged at Noah. Noah shot a laser at Albedo, but he morphed his hand into a shield. Albedo hit Noah and sent him down. Kierra flipped over Noah and shot a bunch of tiny lasers at Albedo. He finally shot a big eye beam at her and she was shot down. Noah got up and grabbed Albedo. He threw him into a fence. "Impressive." Albedo said. "So you've gotten pretty skilled." Noah said. Kierra morphed her hand into a machine gun and shot at Albedo. Albedo blocked and shot a laser at her. "You guys suck." Said Albedo. "Well, maybe Upgrade can't win. But I know someone who can." Noah said. Noah evolved. "Ultimate Upgrade!" Noah shot an Electric Bomb at Albedo and sent him flying. Noah jumped over and started blasting Albedo at point blank range. Noah picked him up and threw him at Kierra. Kierra kicked Albedo in the back and knocked him down. "Had enough?" Said Noah and Kierra in unison. "Nope.avi." Albedo replied. Albedo pressed a button that appeared on his chest. He then transformed into the robot form that Retaliator was in for most of DAA. "This is Turbo Mode. It's a good substitute for Ultimate forms." Said Albedo. Albedo charged at Noah and punched him in the stomach. He grabbed Noah by his leg and threw him into Kierra. Kierra got up and shot missiles. Albedo dodged and shot missiles at her. Kierra collapsed. Noah floated up and grabbed Albedo. He tackled him. Albedo then electrocuted Noah and threw him. "Holy taco why is he so strong!?" Noah said. Albedo dived down and stomped into Noah's head. Albedo jumped off. Noah reverted back and Kierra and Ship unmerged. Albedo took off Mechamorph Armor. "Phase one complete." Albedo said. All of them got teleported to the ship. Retaliator was working on something. "Is it done?" Albedo asked. "The DNA Doomsday Bomb is complete!" Retaliator said. Retaliator set it off. Many sonic waves were sent out. Noah and Kierra woke up. "Huh? NO! Those waves are strong enough to destroy the Earth!" Noah yelled. Albedo turned into a Galvan. "YES! It's working!" Albedo yelled. "We have to stop them!" Noah said. "Be careful!" Kierra called. Noah crawled to the Bomb, but it kept pushing him back. Noah slapped the Matrix, but it didn't work. "No good. The bomb's disrupting the signal. No matter." Noah said. Noah dived onto the Bomb. He climbed into it and made it to the core. "I need to get it out. But I can't without powers!" Noah said. "Wait." Noah used his Anodite powers to put a shield around the core. "Infernus Explodicus!" Noah shouted. The core exploded! The bomb stopped. Albedo turned back into a Noah clone. "NO! YOU RUINED IT! FUUUUUU" Albedo screamed. Albedo was suddenly knocked out. Kierra was the cause. "Let's go." Kierra said. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Ship Aliens *Upgrade *Ultimate Upgrade Villains *Albedo *Retaliator Trivia *Only Upgrades were used. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Season Finales